


Stress Is Bad

by MEIXIU



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Fluff, Gen, I Just Need To Recover After Episode 11, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEIXIU/pseuds/MEIXIU
Summary: "I can't handle this. Stress is bad for the baby." Yuuri deadpans.
If everyone were drinking something, they would have spat out their drinks in surprise.Vietnamese Translation:
  Stress Is Bad





	1. Stress Is Bad For The Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Stress Is Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940790) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> Set in Episode 11, in the bleachers and probably during Chris's presentation.  
> I just can't, okay? I need to write it out and recover from Episode 11.

Yuuri curls up on his seat, almost like in a fetal position. The people close to him watch him as he does so, slightly confused as to what he was doing. Sara, who was sitting next to him, wanted to say something but was cut off by Mickey rudely asking what the hell was apparently wrong with him. 

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Sara says tentatively, her hand over Michele's mouth to keep him from saying anything else that was blunt and stupid. 

"I can't do this." Yuuri mutters, his hands resting on his knees now and he puts his head between the gap of his knees and his chest. Victor was suddenly alarmed and Yuri was too stunned to say anything. Even without her glorious women's intuition, Sara knew that Yuuri wasn't feeling at the top of the world, considering that she literally saw him _break down on the ice_   when he keeled over before he picked himself up and skated over to the Kiss & Cry. 

In the back of her head, she was just screaming at Victor to fucking say something. Ugh, even if they weren't _that_ close, she was so going to give Yuuri a much needed pep talk that his oblivious coach certainly can't give him at the moment. 

Emil, being the nice guy that he was, said in a cheerful voice, "Yuuri? Want a hug?" Emil offers brightly but Yuuri shook his head and was met with silence. 

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" Victor asks. 

"I can't do this." The Japanese man repeats. He looks up, gazes blankly at the open space in front of him as if he was not seeing anything at all.

"I can't handle this. Stress is bad for the baby." Yuuri deadpans. 

If everyone were drinking something, they would have spat out their drinks in surprise and bewilderment. They all seemed to just go still that is until the Russian Fairy broke the awkward silence. 

"Ha?!" Yuri exclaims, jumping to his feet. "What the _fuck_ , Katsudon?!" He fixes the back of the Japanese man's head before he shifts his gaze to Victor, his expression aghast and horrified at the same time. Victor returns the look but looks equally as lost as Yurio. Victor scrambled around for words to say until he finally found something that was easy enough to roll off his tongue,

"Yuuri, what _baby?_ " Victor said with the weirdest expression on his face. He looks like he was in-between wanting to laugh out loud (from happiness or just incredulity, no one knew) and bewilderment at his fiance's words. 

Without even missing a beat, Yuuri opens his mouth and lets out, " _Me_." he breathes. "I'm the baby." Yuuri says, completely straight-faced and his tone was so dead, it belongs in an unmarked grave. They all stare at him, mouths falling open and jaw dropping to the floor in disbelief. 

Except, Emil. He was just as completely confused as the rest of them but he was still smiling like the eternal sunshine baby that he was. 

After a while, Victor manages to string two brain cells together and form a cohesive sentence. "Um... shall we go back to the hotel, then?" He offers. Yuuri jerks his head in confirmation and then lifts his arms as if anticipating a hug, or more likely, to be carried _like_ a baby. Victor didn't know what else to do but to humour him though the smile he had on seemed forced for Yuuri's sake. He lifts Yuuri in his arms, one arm tucked underneath the folds of Yuuri's knees and the other holding his back and presses him against his chest. Yuuri automatically wraps his arms around Victor's neck and buries his face against his chest. 

They were half expecting him to start sucking on his thumb or something. 

All of them could only gape as Victor takes his fiance towards the staircase and disappear from view. Yurio was still in a state of utter disbelief, sounding as if he was choking since he can't find anything remotely insulting to say, even while he had a wide window of opportunity to do it. Sara was forced to realize that Yuuri is completely past the need for a pep talk and seriously just needs an aroma therapy bath or something to calm down.

Michele was still reeling (and shuddering) from his own wild imaginations of the Japanese closet pervert being _pregnant_ with the Living Legend's baby (even going as far as to do the math starting from last year's GPF Banquet until now) and Emil was still up for hugs. 

He resolves to hug Yuuri when they meet again later.


	2. Watch out for those toe picks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armed with his ice skating blades, Phichit is on a manhunt and Victor goes into running and hiding. The hotel staff don't seem to mind so as long as they don't go into staff-only territory and don't harass anyone else in the building.
> 
> Meanwhile, Yuuri is being comforted by who are more than willing to give hugs since the third one isn't exactly keen on giving any but to his sister. Victor envies his fiance's situation so much right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just random crack. Seriously.  
> God knows how this escalated to something like this.

* * *

Phichit is on a manhunt.

He's not a very intimidating-looking man nor was he really that prone to violence but when armed with something, he can be pretty mean looking. Phichit did not live in Detroit and lived in total blissful comfort. He learnt Muay Thai back in his homeland to prepare himself for his life in Detroit and they served their purpose in more ways than one. Right now, however, he wasn't going to use his Muay Thai skills but instead is preparing to brutally murder a certain someone, whose name starts with V and has a reputation for being a living legend in the Figure Skating world, with the toe picks of his ice blades for crossing the line today and that was hurting his best friend. 

Yuuri Katsuki, despite being older by four years, was like a brother to him; a brother from another mother, if you will. It took a lot of time, effort and a bitch-ton of patience to get as close as he was now with Yuuri but doesn't regret everything he had to do for it to reach this far. He cares a lot for Yuuri and is proud of the fact that Yuuri considers him his best friend and confidant and cherishes their friendship as much as Phichit does that he will literally do anything for Yuuri since he knows that the Japanese man will do the same.

So when he hears that his own fucking fiance had inadvertently caused Yuuri to regress back into the mentality of a fragile, dissociative child - which something he was prone to do back in college as his go-to defense mechanism if crying wasn't enough for him - just because Victor Nikiforov didn't provide him the necessary attention and comforting gestures that he frequently gives his fiance; even when literally everyone else in the goddamn stadium saw Yuuri break down on the fucking ice and knew that he needed at least a hug. 

Victor didn't need a goddamn invitation when he draped himself all over Yuuri in his birthday suit back in the Cup of China and yet he's waiting for some cues from Yuuri or maybe someone else to give his own student reassurances when he clearly needed it after his short program? That does not fly well with Phichit Chulanont. 

He may be the leader and prophet of a cult that dedicates itself solely on the union between his best friend and the living legend (on the internet) and would very much love to be Yuuri's best man at his and Victor's totally Winter-themed wedding in the future but that does not mean he isn't going to punish one of the grooms to be for being a complete and total moron who can't even comfort someone who was not just his fiance but also his student. 

Actually, he was going to punish both grooms-to-be because Yuuri - as much as he loves the guy - can't say shit that he wants to say when he clearly needs to say it. These two need to get a room, not to make out in, but to talk things out. 

But first, manhunt time.

Phichit turns a corner and spots a familiar head of silver hair hiding behind a dinner cart that was parked outside someone else's hotel room. Victor made a mistake when he tried to peek from his hiding spot and saw Phichit from around the corner. They both lock gazes with one another and then promptly broke into a run. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri can't remember how he managed to arrive back at his and Victor's hotel room but he found himself lying down on his bed. Yuuri slowly sat up and pulled his legs close so he can curl up but stay upright. He keeps his head between his knees and his chest and goes still and silent. 

He was still wearing his short program costume which he wasn't too fond of looking at due to his fuck-up at his short program earlier. The score hit him like a battering ram heading straight for his gut. It was like he was at the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championships all over again but unlike that time when he scored his personal best then, his current short program score was lower than his current which was past the one-hundred point barrier.

There was also the fact that he was so determined not to bomb his performance that he didn't even stop to think that he was supposed to be channeling Eros also hit him pretty hard. Instead of doing something usually seductive, he straight up glared at Victor and probably at the cameras who picked up his movements to show at the Jumbotron. He didn't mean to do it; he was just too focused and determined not to repeat his mistakes at last year's Grand Prix Finals.

And Victor didn't say anything about either one of his issues. He didn't even launch into his usual tirade of criticisms. Yuuri doesn't like hearing it but it's better than what he did get which was a one-armed hug at the Kiss and Cry and then a very absent coach who wasn't even there with him at his interview after his program and was barely even talking to him since he was far to absorbed into other peoples' short programs to even pay attention to him. 

Yuuri really did feel like a petulant baby then and now he wanted to cry like one too. Why hasn't Victor said anything? Was he that disappointed? Was he so disappointed at Yuuri's score and the fact that he had one hand on the ice when he tried the quadruple flip? 

There was a knock on the door. Yuuri doesn't look up nor did he make a sound. Moments later, he finds that Victor did not lock the door as it easily opened and three people flank into his room. Emil, Michele and Sara were now standing at the end of Yuuri's bed. He can tell it was them because of their hair but Yuuri can't see their expressions because of his blurred vision. 

"Sorry, Yuuri, we just wanted to check to see if you were okay." Sara says gently, slowly moving towards the side of the bed to reach for Yuuri's eyeglasses on the bedside table and hand it to him. Yuuri slowly reaches for it and slips them on. 

"...What..." Yuuri says before his weak voice trails away. 

"Don't worry, Yuuri!" Emil exclaims. "We support you! You'll do great tomorrow!" And then he gets his hug. Yuuri doesn't know what else to do but hug him back, even if he was so stunned and confused. 

"Yeah!" Sara chimes in as soon as Emil pulls away. Her beautiful features were bright and full of enthusiasm. "Your short program was just as sexy as it was back at Rostelecom. Don't beat yourself up over that quad flip. Hell, you managed to not fall completely on the ice since this is only the second time you've performed it in competition!"

"Y-Yeah." Michele decides to join in. "Look, literally only you and Victor Nikiforov can pull that move off in competition. That's seriously amazing. One hand on the ice isn't the end of the world."

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually say something." Sara deadpans but it isn't with malice. Michele flushes slightly red and crosses his arms against his chest, averting his gaze to somewhere else.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between you and Victor," Sara begins and then takes Yuuri's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. "But you really just need to talk it out." She peers down at the golden band around his ring finger and then has to ask, 

"What's up with the ring, though?"

At this, Yuuri flushes red - which was a welcomed reaction given how dead-eyed he had been since after his short program - and then sputters out random Japanese until he could find his voice again and string proper sentences together. 

"U-Uh... its an enga...engagement ring." 

The other three went dead quiet. Then, they promptly started clapping enthusiastically. 

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!!!" Emil exclaims, looking just as enthusiastic as Phichit had yesterday night and enveloped Yuuri into another bear hug which he reciprocated again, managing a smile. Sara also joins in and then happily sing-songs her congratulations while Michele looked like he was holding back happy tears and putting on a straight face while he clapped and muttered congratulations. 

What a romantic. 

They eventually left Yuuri after showering him with more congratulations on his engagement as well as a few more encouragements. Feeling slightly better about the situation regarding his short program, Yuuri peels off his costume headed to the bathroom and took a shower. 

The only issue that wasn't tackled was Victor and _his_ situation. After the Grand Prix, will they actually get married? As happy as that would make Yuuri, he has to question what their newfound union will do to his career. Yuuri remembers how he reacted to the other skaters and concludes that Victor misses the ice, the competition and the thrill of retaining that title as record holder and living legend.

Yuuri saw how still Victor went when Yurio had broken Victor's short program record; how unreadable his expression was.  

He decides to follow Sara's advice and talk it out. He can't live with himself if Victor being his coach was slowly killing him as a competitor. It would be best to end their professional relationship for Victor's sake and for Yuuri to finally hang his skates and retire. It's been a long time coming, anyways. He has spent six years of his adult life as a professional figure skater and yet he had more losses than he had wins in any international competition he represented his country at. 

To end it all at his _second_ Grand Prix Finals would be a good swan song to his career.

This may be his last season, but he'll go out with a resounding bang while he's at it. 

 

* * *

 

Victor has heard and experienced of kabedon before. Yuuri done it once, when they were at Ice Castle and Victor hadn't really noticed that Yuuri wasn't up for his usual tirade of criticisms because one: he was hungry so he was a lot crabbier because of it and two: he was exhausted, seeing as how Victor had him practice his quadruple flip for quite a while. Yuuri had slammed his palm against the wall that Victor had been leaning against, effectively pinning him there while he fixed Victor with a no-nonsense glare.

Victor found 'hangry' Yuuri to be a strange turn on, then. 

Pissed off Thais, however, was decidedly not, as if evidenced by the fact that instead of blushing, he was physically blanching as Phichit dug his toe pick _into_ the wall. 

"Explain yourself, Mr. Living Legend Who Hurt My Best Friend." Phichit says, peering down at him with cold, narrowed eyes. Victor tried to compose himself and averts the Thai man's eyes all the while while he speaks. Victor tries to explain himself as best as he can, starting from meeting Yuuri at the bleachers to join other figure skaters who were at the stands then he suddenly reverted, as Phichit calls it, "his go-to defense mechanism". 

"Look, what do you think you haven't done today for Yuuri after his short program?"

"Um..." Victor tries to recall. "Um, hug Yuuri? No wait, I did."

"What else?"

"Um..." Victor recalls not exactly being with Yuuri for most of the time until they joined the others at the stands. And, that is when he felt like he was doused with ice cold water and he freezes in place. 

"I can't believe this." Phichit groans, setting down his foot and crossed his arms against his chest. "Victor, you have literally been all touchy-feely with Yuuri ever since we met at the Cup of China and on his big day at the Grand Prix Finals, all you give him is a hug? Why didn't you talk to him? Kiss him or something? An entire stadium saw him cry on the ice, Nikiforov. I know you're dense but this is too much."

"I... I don't... Yuuri told me that it was enough to just stay by his side and not say anything."

"Well, even if you didn't do the latter, what the fuck was stopping you from doing the former?"

Victor can't exactly answer to that because he doesn't know why. Phichit sighs exasperatedly. 

"Look. I want to be the best man at your wedding, not the one being prosecuted for your murder. Go to Yuuri and _talk_. It is literally far too early for you two to already need marriage counselling."

Victor didn't need to be told twice. He nodded, hastily thanked Phichit before he ran off. 

 

* * *

 

All seems to be well with the two after the free skate, if the fact that Yuuri has been straddling Victor at the Kiss and Cry for twenty minutes already, with their arms wrapped around each other as they held one another in a tight embrace. Phichit managed to recreate his mock-shocked face at the side of the frame while the two were all over each other in the background.

The reaction was just as explosive as the picture of naked Victor all over Yuuri back at the Cup of China. 

He'll definitely still be best man at the wedding, provided that the ever-flighty Victor is going to do everything in his power to stop it after what Phichit had put him through last night. 

Phichit would only know later when he would receive the floral-scented invitation in the mail several months after the Grand Prix Finals and just a few weeks after World Championships where his name would be written as the Best Man alongside Christophe Giacometti.

A photo would be attached with the invitation that showed Yuuri, dressed in his free skate costume with a gold medal hanging around his neck though the gold band around his and Victor's right hands shone brighter than the award that adorned his neck. 


End file.
